


Chemical Love (TJ x Craig)

by xcarmenchaosx



Category: Escape the Fate (Band)
Genre: Bands, Emo, Gay, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Stalking, Threats of Violence, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarmenchaosx/pseuds/xcarmenchaosx
Summary: TJ has a crazy ex but he's in love with Craig and drama happens yeah that's itI put the r/pe (a) tag in case because it talks abt it sometimesno disrespect to anyone mentioned in this storyPLZ DONT READ IF U GET TRIGGERED BY AB/SE (U) AND/OR R/PE (A)Stay safe 🖤
Relationships: Thomas "TJ" Bell/Craig Mabbitt





	Chemical Love (TJ x Craig)

**Craig's POV**

The new guy in our band is cute!

That's what I thought as TJ walked on the bus. He looked kind of nervous, or maybe my eyes were just playing tricks on me.

“Hi,” he said. 

“Hey, welcome to Escape The Fate.” I tried not to be weird around him. I didn’t want to scare him away.

“Here, I’ll help you put your stuff away,” I told him.

He blushed. “Oh, thanks.” He followed me to the back of the bus.

“So, over there is Robert’s bunk, that area is for the Money brothers, and this bunk is mine. The rest of the bunks are for the crew, or they’re just full of shit, except for this one,” I explained, pointing to the bunk next to mine.

“I guess I’ll take it, then,” he said.

Just as TJ finished getting ready, his phone rang. He almost looked scared to answer it.

“Leave me alone, Jack. Please,” he begged. He hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket.

“Who’s Jack?” I asked. “Sorry for being nosy.”

He shrugged. “Just my ex who won’t leave me alone.”

Oh, he has an ex. Well at least I have a chance with him, right?

I changed the subject. “Um, we should probably get ready for the show tonight.”

He nodded. “Yeah, we should.”

Time skip

We showed up to soundcheck early, so we had to wait for the rest of the band to show up. I decided to make some small talk since TJ and I didn’t really know each other that well. 

“Are you ready for the show tonight?” I asked.

“Of course. I’m just a little nervous. This is my first time playing with you guys, and I might mess up in front of everyone,” he replied.

“Listen, if you mess up, it’s fine. Just act like it’s a part of the show.”

The rest of the band showed up later, so we could finally practice with TJ.

* * *

**TJ’s POV**

After the show, we all went to the bar across the street. Craig kept me with him while everyone else went to find girls or something. Meanwhile, Craig and I were getting really drunk. He pulled me out of my seat.

“Let’s dance!” he yelled over the loud music.

“Dude, I can’t dance,” I complained.

“Whatever, let’s go.” He pulled me out to the middle of the dance floor.

I swear to God, Craig looked crazy. He would go from moving his hips around like he was trying to seduce someone, to head-banging and screaming. I followed whatever he was doing, and it was actually pretty fun. 

After a few hours, Craig said, “I’m bored, let’s go back to the bus.”

“‘What about Robert and Monte?” I asked.

“They’re out with some girls, so they probably won’t be back until morning.”

We managed to get back to the bus around midnight, and it was just the two of us. 

“You’re cute,” Craig blurted out. 

I giggled. “No, you are.” Well, kids, this is what happens when you drink too much alcohol.

Craig got a bottle of alcohol and poured it all over himself. Not gonna lie, it was kind of hot.

We spent the rest of the night partying until I blacked out.


End file.
